Kaylie Trixie Racer
by Jordyn10408
Summary: Trixie's and Speed's daughter.
1. Kaylie Trixie Racer

_Based on Speed Racer_

* * *

**Trixie Racer picked up her 3 month old daughter . _She looks like me except has her father's eyes_ she thought. **_You are my world, my darling. What a wonderful I see. You are the song I'm singing. You're my beautiful, Kaylie._**Trixe sung to her daughter. Speed came in and kiss his wife, then looked down at his daughter who was smiling up at them. Everbody was here to celebrate the birth of Kaylie Trixie Racer.**

"They're all here and want to see her" Speed wispered to his wife.

"Let's go then" Trixie said while looking at Kaylie who was playing with toes.

"Here she is" Speed said while Trixie let them all hold her.

"She looks like her mother, but has her father's eyes" Mom Racer stated.

"She's gonna be a great race car driver like her dad" Trixie said.

"I know she will, aren't you Kaylie" Speed asked her?

Kaylie giggled and beginned to play with her toes.

"I'll take that as a yes" Trixie said while putting Kaylie into Spritle arms.

"She looking at me like an ediot" Spritle said.

"She sure is, that must means she's my daughter" Speed added

**Later That Night**

**Speed was already asleep and Trixie was putting Kaylie to bed.**_ This is your world, my darling. One world the land and sea. My hope for you for always is that your heart will apart of me_** Trixie sung and looked down and saw that Kaylie was asleep.**


	2. He's Back

Based on Speed Racer

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Trixie was outside playing with Kaylie while Speed was at the race track. **_This is your world my, darling. One world, the land and sea. My hope for you for always is that your heart will apart from me_ **Trixie sung to Kaylie** **who smiling.** **She heard clapping coming from behind her. She thought it was Speed, but when she turned around it was him.**

"Remember me, Trixie", Royalton said, " I just escaped from prision and who this little one".

"You stay away from her, I mean it" Trixie added while sheilding a whimpering Kaylie

"If you don't tell me where Speed is, your daughter will be 6 ft under" he said.

"No, please don't hurt Kaylie; Kill me instead" Trixie begged.

"Kaylie is her name, since you begged me to spare her life; I'll come back tommorow" Royalton added," but, if Speed isn't here, Kaylie dies". He left

**Later That Day**

"We have to keep Kaylie away from him" Trixie said, " until he's finally gone, Kaylie want go to the race track and neither will I"

"But, Trixie" Speed said.

"I'm sorry Speed, but you remember how he was with you" she said, " this is the only way Kaylie can't know about the racer track or the racing league, and even you,Speed".

"Very well, Trixie" he said. **Trixie was leaving and Kaylie was looking back at her father. Kayliereached out for him,but turned and left. She wimpered and layed her head on her mother shoulder. Little did she know that she would be 12 years old when she's her father again.**


	3. 12 years later

_Based on Speed Racer_

* * *

**It had been nearly 12 years since Speed saw Kaylie. Today was Kaylie's 12th birthday. Trixie was looking for her daughter, but couldn't seem to find her.**

"Kaylie" Trixie said looking around the room for her daughter, "Mom, have you seen Kaylie"

"Not since this morning, Trix" she replied. Trixie went to the kitchen to see if she was there.

"Dad, Kaylie isn't in here is she" Trixie asked?

"No, but her birthday cake is 12 candles" he said while laughing, "you don't think she could be at the race track could she"

"Oh no, she would never disobey me" she said.

**_Meanwhile with Kaylie_**

"That is it" Spritle said, "why am I having to watch over my 12 year old niece who shouldn't even be at the race track.

"Hey Spritle" I said, "whats kickin "

"Ha, you no whats perfectly well kicking" he said, "now come along you going to be late the party". I accidently threw water on him.

"*giggles* Sorry Spritle" i said.

"Kaylie child, how many times do I have to tell you" he began to say.

"I know", i said and then we began to say together "It is especially forbidden for you to be at the race track any such women is a reckless disregard of the rules don't you know"

"Stop that" he said.

"Oh Spritle, I can't help it, I just love the race track" I said then running off.

"Come back here, you're just like. . . like your father" he said. I was like my father. Did he love the race track. I mean, my mom never talks about him and I never got a chance to know him.

**_Meanwhile with Royalton_**

He was sitting there getting yelled by his sister about threating the Racer family.

"What did you think you were doing" she asked?

"Getting back at Speed for sending me to jail" he answered. Music begins to play.

"Its the locket" they said.

"When Trixie's innocent little daughter uncovers the secret of that locket, she's going to have lots of questions and who will be there with all the answerers" he said.

"We will" she said.

"Exactly she'd be the perfect tool for her father's undoing" he.

**_Back with Kaylie_**

****"Kaylie please, if your mother ever found out you been out here" he began to say.

"I know, I know, She's flip" I said, "Hey Spritle what does my mom have against the race track. I mean how could there be anything wrong with something so wonderful. I wish I could my mom how I fell, I mean I can talk to you but not to her"

"Why don't you walk right in your house and tell her that you have been out that race track. Then we could have a big party" he said.

"Oh no the party" I said running away going towards my house


	4. The Party

**_With Trixie_**

She was walking outside and arrived at the a gate. She laid her hands at the gate and sighed.

"Oh Speed, I wish you here with us" she said. She looked around and sneaked back into the house. She went to her room and pulled a photo album. When she opened the first thing she saw was Speed holding and playing with baby Kaylie. Then she remembered the locket he gave to their young daughter as her birthday present. Kaylie's locket meant that she will never forget that part of her heart will belong to the race track.

"Mother, what are you doing" I asked looking through the door?

"Nothing, I'll be right there" she said. I ran quickly to my room, getting ready for 12th birthday party. "Kaylie"

"I'm ready" I said. She laughed at noticing my hair.

"Here, let me help" She said then grabbed a brush and began to brush my hair.

"Mom, put down the brush its hopeless" I aid looking into the mirror

"Ah, you look beautiful" she said while hugging me.

"Do I have to do this, I mean everybody thinks I'm weird" I said.

"Everybody your age has trouble fitting in, I know I did" she said.

"You, no way" I said then stood up walking away. "I'm afraid that I'm make a fool of myself"

"This isn't just about the party is it" she asked and she was right."You know you can tell me anything"

"Ok, now don't freak: I mean it might sound crazy but the one thing that I want more anything is to race" I said then turned around and saw my mother's reaction

"Kaylie, look I know I kept" she began to say then look at the clock."Sorry, we'll talk later"

**_An hour later_**

Kaylie was crying in her room, because got embarrassed once again. Trixie walked in and saw her daughter crying. Kaylie pulled out a locket that she found and helded it close to her.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry" she said.

"What's wrong with me" I sobbed.

"Nothing wrong with you" she said.

"Mom, I'm the princess of disaster" I said.

"Being a teenager is hard and all kids your age feel awkward" she said. I dusted off the sand on the necklace.

"Kaylie, this has my name on it" I said then opened it up. Then it played a song that I knew I heard before. "That song where have I heard. It's the race track with drivers and everything, but mom you said no one ever really drove those cars".

"Where did you get this" she asked with a shocking look.

"I found it" I said.

"You went to the race track, didn't you"

"Yes, but" I said but she cut me off

"Kaylie, you know your not allowed at the race track." she said.

"But why and why does that locket have my name on it" I said

"Kaylie listen to me" she said.

"Your hiding something from me" I said, but she didn't answerer.

"You deliberately disobey me, I never want you going out there, do you here me it is dangerous at the race track" she said.

"How would you know, when you never been there" I said then began to cry. I snatched the necklace out of my mothers hand and ran out.

"Kaylie" she said.


	5. Kaylie's Missing

**_With Kaylie_**

"Where do you're going" Spritle said as he saw me leaving.

"I have to know the truth" I said."This locket, do you know anything about".

"Your father, he gave this to you as a birthday present" he said.

"My... My dad. Who is he" I asked."Please you have to tell me, I grew up without a dad. You have no idea what that's like".

"Here look at this picture" he said then handed me a picture.

"Wait a minute there's me and mom, but who is that" I said. He smiled.

"Your father. Look on the back" he said. I turned tit over and there in black letters held the names. **_Speed and Trixie Racer with their newborn daughter Kaylie Racer._**

"No wonder why, I always put KR. When I drew, I'd put KR." I said. "Take me to my dad"

"I can't your mother would kill me" he said.

"I don't care. For 12 years, you and mom kept the truth from me. You owe me that much" I said.

"NO, forget it" he said.

"Fine, I'll find someone who will help me find him" I said then ran off.

**_Meanwhile with Trixie_**

"Trixie, she's gone." Spritle said while running up to her.

"How do you know what she looks like" she asked him.

"I'd let her in at the race track" he said.

"Well it doesn't matter now. She has to know about her father" she said.

"I told her who her father was" he said.

"Lets go get him and him we need his to his missing 12 year old daughter. How is he" she asked.

"He's fine, but he gets really depressed on Kaylie's birthday" he said.

"Ok let's go" she said.

**_With Royalton_**

"Kaylie Racer, needs are help" he said."Jessie, go find her and bring her here"

"Ok, fine" she the left

"Hurry Jessie, there's a little girl who needs our help" he said laughing evilly.

**_With Kaylie_**

"Are you Kaylie Racer" she asked.

"Yes, why" I asked.

"I know someone who can help you find your father" she said.

"Really" I said shockingly

"Yes, all you have to do is come with me" she said.

"Ok, fine" isaid then we left.

**_At Speed's house_**

They knocked at the door and then Speed answered.

"Spritle, what do you think you're doing" Speed asked.

"We have a problem" Trixie said stepping towards him.

"Trixie" he said.

"Yeah its me" Trixie said.

"Come in" he said. She and Spritle came in and there was the whole racer family even sparky."What's the problem" he asked.

"It's Kaylie, she missing" She said

"What" he said

"She wanted to know the truth and I didn't tell her. So she ran off and nobody knows where" she said.

"We have to hurry. Its only a matter of time before Royalton finds her" he said.


	6. My Mother Just Doesn't Understand

**_Meanwhile with Kaylie_**

"So who is this person you're taking me too" I asked.

"His name is Royalton and he knew your father" she said.

"He will take to my father, won't he" I asked.

"Yes he will even if I have to take you. I grew up most of my life without a father" she said.

"Is that him" I asked curiously.

"Yes it is" she said.

"You must be Kaylie, I haven't seen you since you were a baby" he said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but can you take to me to my dad" I said.

"Why of course, dear. Right this way" he said. "But there's this one thing. You see a man stole something very important from me and I wondering could you get it back for me"

"If I did, will take me to my dad" I said.

"Of course" he said.

"Ok, what did he steal" I said.

"My design plans" he said.

"Where are the plans at?" I asked. Then he gave me a map. I knew that. It was the same one my mother had.

"Here, is where it should be located" he said.

"I know this track. People actually race on it." I said.

"Yes, people race on it. Who else would tell you otherwise" he said.

"My... My mother" I said while looking down.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful" he said.

"OK, I'll bring back your plans. You can count on me" I said then left.

"Be careful dear. Enjoy your time alive while you can" he said


End file.
